


【风花雪月/帝弥雷特】Good Night

by mungmilk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mungmilk/pseuds/mungmilk
Summary: 暗恋上一个钢铁直男的贝老师今天也十分崩溃





	【风花雪月/帝弥雷特】Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> CP：帝弥托利（青狮）→贝雷特（青狮）←帝弥托利（帝国线死亡黑化版）  
贝老师单箭头青狮帝弥，青狮帝弥钢铁直，后期醒悟  
中间有帝国帝弥黑化强迫梗，非常狗血非常OOC非常没有人性

**01**

女神塔。  
夜晚清凉的风吹到贝雷特的脸上，让他微微有些出神。他不知道自己为何会不知不觉又来到了这个地方，或许只是近乎美梦一样的遐想，又或只是他留在心底、所余不多的一丁点儿期盼。  
忽然，从背后响起了靴子踏上石板的声音，让贝雷特的心突地一抖。  
“老师，最好适可而止，别熬夜了。明天还要早起呢。”  
熟悉的声音响起，贝雷特抬头望去，看见帝弥托利从阴影中走出来，脸上挂着惯常的微笑，含笑望着贝雷特。他说完了这句话之后，似乎也觉得自己的行为让人有些难以理解，便不好意思地偏开了视线，对贝雷特小声道：“……就算我这样讲也没用呢。你睡不着吧？我也是……”  
贝雷特短暂地愣了一下，随后沉默地点了点头。  
他下意识地将手伸进口袋中，一言不发地握紧了那枚静静躺在他口袋中的戒指。轻轻吸了一口气，问道：“你的伤……已经好了吗？”  
“不用担心。”帝弥托利摇了摇头，“肩膀上的伤已经好了，只是手臂还有些麻。不过……不影响公务。”  
“……嗯。”  
旋即，二人间陷入了短暂的沉默。  
谁也没有第一个开口。  
这场死寂持续了足有一分钟之久，或许是帝弥托利终于忍不住了，先一步打破了这份安静。他稍有迟疑地看向贝雷特，说：“……老师对未来，是怎么打算的呢？”  
这个问题让贝雷特原本游走的思绪冻住了，他身体微僵，指尖不可避免地沁出汗来。即便是当初第一次持剑手刃了敌人，也未曾让他如此紧张过。他略微恍惚地抬起了眼睛，注视着沐浴在月光下的帝弥托利的身影，心中划过半是苦涩，半是难过的味道。定了定神，转而询问道：“那你呢？”  
“……老师还真是狡猾啊。”帝弥托利对他这种将问题反抛回来的行为，不由地露出了苦笑，“我的话，大概是成为一个能让百姓安居乐业的国家的王，以我自己的方法来改变这个世界……吧。虽然可能会被‘她’嘲笑我的愚蠢，但我想要这样一直坚持下去。”  
贝雷特注视着他，注视着那双天蓝色的瞳孔中熠熠生辉的光。他便也跟着微笑了起来，以笑容回应对方：“我会留在修道院。”  
帝弥托利错愕了一瞬，仔细地盯着他的面庞，似乎是想从他的脸上寻找出一丝伪装而成的痕迹。但很快，帝弥托利就放弃了这个想法，转而问道：“……我还以为老师会选择继续以前的佣兵生涯。”  
“很奇怪吗？我留在修道院。”  
“……嗯，有一点。”帝弥托利说，“我以为老师会更喜欢那种自由自在、不受拘束的日子。我以前一直在想，或许正是因为我们的存在，才迫使老师不得不放弃了自己的人生，转而投入这场注定没有胜者的战争里。所以哪怕舍不得，只要老师想，我们也不会再成为拘束住老师的锁链……让你能步入你想要的人生。”  
想要的……人生吗？  
如果他不曾与他的父亲来到加尔古·玛库大修道院，没有遇到眼前这个人的话……  
这句话让贝雷特微微晃了晃神，下意识地摸了摸口袋中的戒指。他明白对方的一番好意，但正是因为这细致入微的体贴，反而让他愈发地感受到了折磨与痛苦。  
对方待他，从始至终都是学生对老师的敬仰之情。而非如他这般，充满了不堪的恋慕。这件事，他一早就明白了。  
纵然他们肩并肩走过无数的道路，将后背毫无保留地交托给对方；纵然他们双手交握，拥抱在一起汲取所余不多的暖意，他们两个人的关系，终究也只是师生罢了。  
“蕾娅大人……前阵子和我说，”贝雷特平静地开口，将口袋中的戒指紧紧攥在手心中，“她希望我能够接替她的职位，成为新任的大司教，留在加尔古·玛库大修道院。我已经答应她了。”  
戒指上锋锐的棱角割破了他的掌心，深深地陷在了血肉里。  
“是这样啊……”  
帝弥托利很快回过神来，再度露出了微笑。他对着面色冷淡、半垂着眼睛的贝雷特拘谨地上扬了些许唇角的弧度，低声道：“虽然说出口可能会让老师觉得不耻……但是真是太好了，太好了。我是指，老师肯留下来，我很高兴，我们都会很高兴。”  
贝雷特微微扬了眉毛，抬起眼睫望着喜不自胜的未来法嘉斯国王。  
“我们本来都以为，老师在战后不会选择留下来。”帝弥托利略微窘迫地答道，“毕竟老师并不是像那种愿意长久地留在一个地方的人。雅妮特之前还偷偷地来找过我，想要让我劝说老师不要离开大家，她为此还偷偷地哭了好几次……真的，老师，我很高兴。”  
“我会留下来……”贝雷特注视着他的眼睛，“真的让你——”这个词在他的舌尖停顿了一下，迅速又改了口，“……让你们这么开心吗。”  
“嗯，很开心。”帝弥托利露出了他以前从未见过的、充满了喜悦的笑容，隐隐泪光闪烁，“老师能留下来……真是太好了。”  
贝雷特的心尖颤了颤。  
他久久地望着那双天蓝色的眸子中倒映出的浅浅水光，也露出一点儿微笑来。他竭力将眼睛闭起，又或是用睫毛遮挡住从外界投来的视线，好将快要泛滥而出的情绪重新压回去。过了许久，他定了定神，说：“嗯，老师也很高兴。”  
“大司教和国王……不知不觉，老师和我已经走了好远啊。”  
“……什么也没有改变。”  
“没错。对我而言，你既是我的恩师，也是我的战友，”帝弥托利笑着说，“……是无可取代的挚友。老师，能遇到你，真是太好了。”  
夜风轻轻拂过，吹乱了帝弥托利额前金色的碎发。他无比真挚地看向不发一言的贝雷特，眸中散发出的光芒竟然比高悬在夜空之中的明月更加耀眼。  
这份光芒刺痛了贝雷特的眼睛，他出神地虚望着对方许久，紧攥着的手指不知何时已经松开了。刺破的掌心缓缓地流着黏稠的血，，如同他空无一物的内心。他在心中悄悄地叹了口气，将掌心的伤痕藏起来，淡淡地说：“已经很晚了，帝弥托利，去休息吧。”  
帝弥托利愣了愣，望着他淡然的面庞，眉心微微地蹙了起来。或许他正在猜测自己哪里做的不够好，以至于让一直以来都好脾气的老师露出了这样的表情。贝雷特瞧见他蹙起的眉尖，摇了摇头：“……不是你的错。”  
“……老师？”  
“今天的风，稍稍有些冷了。”贝雷特对他说，“我有点累，抱歉。”  
帝弥托利迅速地将身上的披风解下来，裹在了他的身上。半是关心，半是抱怨地说：“老师也要多注意一下身体啊。”  
贝雷特没有抗拒他的披风，安静地任他给自己裹上了，低声说：“谢谢。”  
“不用谢。”  
这是他们分别前说的最后一句话。

**02**  
之后的日子，如水一般平淡。  
芙朵拉境内业已统一，再无战乱纷争。身为新一任的大司教，纵使贝雷特如何努力，总也逃脱不了永无止境的公务与批文。比起在战斗方面的敏锐，在政事杂务的处理上，他似乎总是要稍稍慢上那么一拍。介于蕾娅已经隐退的情况，似乎他的业余生活便仅存下了与修道院的孩子们一同玩耍，又或是在骑士团人手不足时帮忙讨伐修道院周围作乱的山贼。  
菲尔帝亚与加尔古·玛库之间的距离，让他的学生们即便身为贵族，一年之间也只能与贝雷特见上屈指可数的次数。不过时间和距离并未曾拉远他们之间的联系，在一年一度的会面上，他们仍旧是过去与贝雷特并肩前行的青色幼狮，是他最为珍视的学生们。  
他与帝弥托利的关系也一如往常。虽然终究不似以往那般亲密无间，但在这方面稍显迟钝的国王陛下并没有察觉出贝雷特如今对待自己与以往之间的细小差异。他们二人保持着极低频率的会面次数，与深厚而真挚的师生情谊。但凡见过这一对师生的人们都会称赞，他们之间并不像是高高在上的大司教与国王，而是在学校随处可见的、其乐融融的师生。  
又是一年星辰节。  
骑士团的人手不足几乎已经到了匮乏的程度，以至于连贝雷特也只能手持着天帝之剑走出修道院，以清理趋近年关而愈发猖獗的盗贼。虽然近些年，在帝弥托利的不懈努力下，整个芙朵拉大陆较之过往，已经好上很多。但是今年的大雪却令他数年的努力短暂地化为了泡影，不少饥寒交迫的普通百姓沦为盗贼，连修道院附近也不能幸免于难。  
贝雷特进入村庄，缓缓地走过了许多间破败的空屋。这个村落已经因为大雪，几乎沦为了一片死地。有埋骨在积雪下的瘦弱老人，也有被山匪残忍戮杀的幼儿。当他解决了盘踞在此的最后一波盗贼后，整片地方便再无一个活人。  
他走到一间快要坍塌的破屋旁，纷纷扬扬的大雪落在他的发上与额前，让他不适地微微垂了眼睫。眼角的余光却瞄到不远处一团在灰黄色的草棚下蜷缩着的身影。听到积雪被踩压的嘎吱声，那团身影微微地动了一下。贝雷特望过去，与一双浑浊无神的天蓝色眸子撞上。  
他的心脏忽地一颤。  
那个孩子孤零零地蜷在腐烂的草垛下，被阴影遮住了小半面容，只露出一双黯淡无光的眼睛。他抱着一柄折断了的、沾染着黑褐色血渍的木枪，似乎木枪就是他仅存的依靠。枪上的血迹已经被风雪冻成了冰渣，顽固地驻留在枪尖。大约是他曾使用过这柄枪来守护过自己的性命，因而才会让这柄枪变得如此残缺不全。  
他的身影渐渐与记忆中的人重合，让贝雷特不由自主地走向了他。  
他微微地抬起头来，不带表情的注视着贝雷特，似乎是风雪的侵蚀已经让他失去了判断是非的神志。他冷冰冰地望着伸到眼前的手，偏开了视线。  
“不要管我。”他说，“只有你……我不想看见你。”  
贝雷特一言不发地抓住了他的手腕，利落地将他从一堆积雪中拉了出来，把身上的披风裹在了他的身上。他坏脾气地拧紧了眉毛，却迫于无力的身体只能屈从与贝雷特的力道。他沉默地看着贝雷特将天帝之剑收回腰畔，背着他走出雪原，来到他从未进入过的、一个温暖的地方。  
似乎已经从门卫那处提前得到了消息，梅尔塞德司早已候在了门口，等待着贝雷特的回归。医务室如今由她与玛奴艾拉两人共同打理，而今日正巧是她负责执勤的时段。  
贝雷特将昏倒在他怀中的孩子轻轻放在床上，以便梅尔塞德司检查他身上的伤口，并解释道：“这是我在那个村庄找到的幸存者……似乎也是唯一一个。”  
这番话语激发了梅尔塞德司的同情，她悲伤地朝着贝雷特承诺：“我会照顾好他的。”  
贝雷特点了点头，又低下头来，出神地看着这个孩子即便是昏睡也无法松下的眉头，令他难以自禁地想起多年前在女神塔下、形单影只的帝弥托利。他曾单纯地以为他们之间的感情仅仅止步于师生，而自己会如父亲一般，寻找到心仪的女人，隐姓埋名，结婚生子，过完普通的一生。  
——直到那一眼。  
超越了五年的时光，一千八百多个日夜，他猝不及防地与五年后的他相遇。他想不通这突然揪紧的心脏和快要突破躯体的阵痛是什么，但与之相伴的，是铺天盖地的难过。  
他都经历了什么啊，在自己不在的这段时光里。  
他无比难过地想。  
而自己……竟然一天也都没能陪他走过。


End file.
